The flames within
by Flame girl 123
Summary: Something had awoken in Kaz, something evil. This is a sequel to by story, Firestorm, and the start of, The flames within, arc.
1. Chapter 1

~The flames within~

Firestorm's demonic voice echoed throughout the penthouse.

"Stop Kaz, you don't want to do this," the ice powered boy told his best friend, desperately trying to get through to the fire powered boy.

"Oh, yes I do!" Kaz laughed, he glared at Oliver with fiery red eyes, burning with a flame from within, his face devoid of all emotion.

"Kaz!" Skylar cried out, fear reflected in her voice. Bree grabbed her arm before she could super speed to Oliver's side.

The fire demon walked slowly across the living room; laughing maniacally as he looked at his hand, ablaze with flames, beautiful flames.

"Please, Kaz, I know you're still in there, please…Kaz, fight!" Oliver pleaded with his best friend.

He backed away from the flames, his back suddenly hitting the wall; he braced himself, and activated his powers, feeling the ice creep along his fingers.

Suddenly, Kaz stopped, his hand was still ablaze with flames, but his eyes were slowly returning to their soft, deep brown, as the red fire behind them was slowly flickering out.

"Oliver…?" Kaz asked, his voice sounded so small, as the fire from his hand slowly flickered out, and he collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked up at the night sky, blanketing Centium City in a sea of twinkling stars. The cold night air seeping into his bones, making him shiver.

 **…**

"So you the that when Kaz made indirect contact with the Arcturion and got his powers, that something evil infected his powers, and was just dormant up until the night that we fought the shape shifters?" Bree asked.

"Yes, Bree," Chase sighed.

"And Oliver thinks he can use the Arcturion to remove this…this evil fire demon, or whatever it is?" Bree asked.

Bree, Chase, and Douglas were sitting around the couch in the living room of the penthouse. Oliver, Skylar, and Mr. Davenport were down in Mission Command with Kaz.

Mr. Davenport had retrieved the Arcturion from Facility Y, earlier that morning.

"Oliver, I still don't think it's a good idea to be messing with the Arcturion, I mean, there's still so much that we don't know about it," Skylar voiced her concern.

"Skylar, we know that when superheroes touch the Arcturion, they lose a few of their powers, so maybe if Kaz touches the Arcturion just long enough, we can get rid of Firestorm," Oliver explained, as he placed the Arcturion on the cyber desk, and opened its case, revealing the glowing, purple space rock.

"But what if something goes wrong, what if Kaz loses all of his powers?" Skylar asked.

"Sky," Oliver began, walking over to the alien girl and gently taking her hand in his, "This is the best solution that we have," he said quietly.

Skylar nodded, she turned towards the power-dampening capsule, where Kaz was waiting, and slowly opened the door.

Kaz and Skylar's eyes met, before he stepped out of the capsule.

Suddenly, Kaz's face changed, as his soft, deep brown eyes began to burn a fiery red.

Skylar stepped back a few steps.

Kaz quickly stepped forward and reached out for the Arcturion, his hand only inches away from the space rock, when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion that blasted him back into his power-dampening capsule, and reflected some of his power through the space rock. It blasted Mr. Davenport, who was standing on the other side, hard into the rock wall behind him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaz was panicking, and quite frankly so was Oliver. The ice-powered boy couldn't figure out how to help his best friend, and now Mr. Davenport had gotten hurt.

Bree, Chase, and Douglas had taken Mr. Davenport to the Centium City hospital, and Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver were just waiting in Mission Command for any news.

The fire-powered boy was pacing across his power-dampening capsule.

"How's he doing?" Skylar asked, as she came and placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Looking up from the cyber desk at her, Oliver shook his head, "Not good, he…he's terrified of his powers, he's afraid that he'll hurt someone again."

Skylar wrapped her boyfriend in a hug.

"Skylar, taking away Firestorm didn't work, and now I can't get Kaz to even consider using his fire powers again," Oliver said, pulling away from Skylar's embrace, "So, I called Solar Flare using the encrypted network, hopefully she can get through to Kaz."

Solar Flare was the superhero that had helped Kaz with his fire and heat powers when they had first began to manifest, so if anyone could help Kaz, it would be her.

…

Solar Flare ignited her hand and watched as the flames danced among her fingers, the light reflected in her eyes. Kaz activated his fire shield, and gave the fire-powered superhero a nod. Solar Flare threw her fireball straight at the fire-powered boy.

"Good, good, Kaz, you're really doing well, and just remember that _you_ can control your powers just as much as they can control you, it's a very fine balance, but as long as you keep believing in your powers instead of doubting them, and don't mess with the Arcturion again, _right_ Oliver…" Solar Flare said, looking directly at the ice-powered boy when she said that last part.

"R…right," Oliver said sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"Then you should be just fine," Solar Flare said, with a smile.

She then walked over to the hyper lift.

…

"Are you sure you have to go already?" Skylar asked Solar Flare, as they walked into the living room.

"Yes, I have to get back to work," Solar Flare sighed, as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"But if you ever need me again, I'm just an encrypted call away."

"Good," Skylar said, smiling as she gave her friend one more hug goodbye.

Solar Flare then flew from the balcony and into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Centium City was wrapped in a blanket of twinkling stars. He watched the flames dance around his hand, its light reflected in his brown eyes, before he shot the flames into the night sky.

Oliver walked out on the balcony to see his best friend looking out at the night sky, deep in thought.

"Skylar just got off the phone with Bree, she said they are releasing Mr. Davenport from the hospital today, he still needs to take it easy, Tasha is coming up from Mission Creek, and she and Douglas are going to take him home to recover."

"Good, that's good," Kaz mumbled, his voice trailing off in deep thought.

"Kaz, are you okay?" Oliver questioned his best friend, as he walked over and put a hand on Kaz's shoulder.

Kaz turned to face his best friend, a sad smile on his face.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Oliver asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I can't stay here, Oliver," Kaz began, turning back toward the night sky, "I…I have to go somewhere to figure out my powers," Kaz said, jumping up on the ledge of the balcony.

But before he flew off into the night, he turned back around and smiled at Oliver, saying, "Don't worry, I'll come back."

And with that, Kaz flew off into the night.

 **...**

Oliver watched his best friend flying off into the beautiful sea of twinkling stars that was blanketing Centium City. There was a chill to the night air that made him shiver. He watched until he couldn't see his best friend, and even then a little longer, before he turned and walked back inside.


End file.
